


The Perfect Day

by fireflyangelxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: Modern AU where Feyre is an aspiring artist and got a flight into Velaris to show off her work at an art museum. Except when she tries to get back home, her flight is delayed by a storm and she ends up meeting a boy named Rhysand who shows her the city.





	The Perfect Day

“I’m sorry but no planes are going to exit this city until tomorrow morning at the earliest. The storms are just too strong and I am afraid it will be too dangerous to fly the planes tonight. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Feyre reeled in her groan of disbelief as she thanked the attendant for her help and turned to grab her bags. She still had enough money to afford a cheap motel to stay in for the night and hopefully she could be on a plane home tomorrow.

The city itself was beautiful, Feyre had to admit, but she was embarrassed by her swift rejection at the art studio despite them asking her to fly across the country to interview her. Feyre longed to leave the humiliation behind but it seemed fate would have her stay here for another night.

She lugged her bags out of the airport and reached for her phone which was stowed away in her back pocket of her jeans. At that moment, a dark shape flickered at the corner of her vision and before Feyre could react, she was flung towards the street, her bags thrown from her grip.

Feyre was just drawing in the breath to yell in shock and horror and she plummeted for the cement when strong hands grabbed her waist and yanked her back upright. “I’m so sorry,” a breathless voice said. “I wasn’t looking where I was going and I didn’t mean to run into you like that.”

The artist turned, a mumble of thanks ready on her lips when she registered the beautiful boy standing in front of her. The words died in her mouth as she gaped at him. His violet eyes were a swirl of emotion and he was panting. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Here.” He leaned over and picked up her bags, handing them over.

“Thank you.” Feyre managed to finally force out, accepting her luggage from his hands. They were gentle and warm and Feyre tried to keep a blush from touching her cheeks.

“Were you delayed by the storm as well?” The boy asked, though his hands were already empty and he had seemed in a rush earlier.

“Yes,” Feyre admitted, trying not to sound peeved at the reminder. “Did you have somewhere to fly as well?” He had made an implication that he had been delayed from the flight as well.

“No,” the boy looked relieved. “My father was supposed to be on a flight back but they cancelled his flight from Hewn City until tomorrow. An extra day of freedom I suppose,” the boy flashed a small smile at her.

“Oh,” Feyre blinked. “Why were you sprinting then?”

The boy scratched his head with his right hand. “My cousin had her opening day today at her shop and I wanted to go see her. Now that my father isn’t coming home, I have the day to do whatever I want--I thought I’d go see her.”

Feyre thought that was very kind of him. “That’s a beautiful thought. You should go then.”

The boy nodded, though he still didn’t move. His eyes roamed over her face, as if memorizing every line of it and Feyre found herself admiring his lean body and how sensuous his face was. “I’m sorry,” he suddenly said, “I never got your name.”

“Feyre,” she held out her right hand. “Feyre Archeron.”

“Rhysand,” the boy replied, shaking her hand. “Or just Rhys I guess.”

He glanced curiously at her bags again. “I don’t want to pry, but you had paintbrushes in there. Do you paint?”

Feyre immediately felt self-conscious--she hated talking about her art with anyone other than her close friends and family--but realized she didn’t mind talking to Rhys. “Yes, I paint for a hobby. I’d love to be featured in art galleries one day. That would be a dream come true.” She gave him a shy smile.

“Is that what you were here in Velaris for?”

Feyre nodded shallowly.

Thankfully Rhys didn’t ask any more questions about her experience here. “If you want, you could come with me. There won’t be flights until tomorrow morning at best and you must be wondering how you could spend the day. I think my cousin would love to meet you and talk with you, even if it’s just for a few hours. Velaris is a beautiful city--the Rainbow City.”

Feyre weighed her options. She really did have nowhere to go and she wasn’t feeling inclined to sit in her hotel room all day. Roaming the Rainbow City alone sounded quite pathetic as well. Still...she didn’t know if she should just go off with Rhys. After all, she had just met the boy. “My bags--” She started.

“We can put them in my car or drop them off at my house.” He reassured her. “Um, if you want, of course. I’m home alone but I promise I don’t mean anything. Hotel rooms will be expensive tonight.” He glanced around at the hundreds of people exiting the airport to find lodging for the night.

The girl sighed and gave in. “All right, we can put my things in your car. Are you sure you won’t mind me intruding on your business?”

“It’s fine,” Rhys explained. “I’ll help you find a hotel for the night,” he promised. “but Mor--my cousin--would be happy to meet you. You two seem like you would hit it off pretty well.”

Feyre just waved him off and let Rhys lead her to his car, a sleek black car. Her throat tightened at the show of wealth but she slipped into the passenger seat, sinking into the comfortable leather seat. Rhys moved her bags into the trunk and dropped into the driver’s seat. Then they were off and Feyre wasn’t sure where she was supposed to look: at Rhys’s smooth hands tight on the wheel, at the lights from Velaris, at the beautiful river that ran through the city.

“We’ll go to my cousin’s opening first,” Rhys explained to Feyre though she hadn’t asked. “Then if you want, we’ll go get lunch.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

He glanced briefly at her and Feyre could have sworn a bit of red touched his cheeks. For the next twenty minutes they chatted about nothing and everything and Feyre found herself relaxing and liking to talk to him. She found that she was glad he had invited her to join him for the day.

When Rhys finally pulled up in front of a beautiful looking shop, Feyre was already in love with the brief glance of the city she got in that ride. His cousin’s shop was a lady’s clothing shop and Feyre pushed open the door to see a plethora of females already shopping in the store.

“Rhys!” A squeal came from behind the counter and Feyre turned to see a gorgeous blonde grinning at them. “You came! I thought you had to pick up your father today.”

 

“Storms delayed his flight,” Rhys was smiling as he embraced his cousin. “Mor, this is Feyre Archeron, someone I met at the airport.”

Mor turned, flashing her bright smile at Feyre. “Hello, hello! Did Rhys drag you along? It’s nice to meet you. Are you new to Velaris? Are you planning on staying?”

Feyre blinked at the barrage of questions. “Oh...um...I was here for an art museum,” Feyre admitted. “I was going to fly back home today but it seems the storms will delay me for another day. Rhys was kind enough to ask him to join him for the day.”

Mor grinned like a fiend as she eyed her cousin. “Oh you little devil,” she laughed, hitting him on the arm. “You sure know how to snare women.”

Feyre blinked in confusion as Rhys turned a spectacular shade of red. “Mor!” He spluttered. “I was just doing her a favor.”

“Yes,” Mor winked, “a favor.”

Rhys gaped at his cousin, who let out a beautiful laugh. “Have fun showing her around Velaris, Rhys! I have to attend to a few customers but you both are welcome to stay as long as you want.” As she departed, she shot Feyre a grin. “Maybe you should buy your new girl some clothes too.”

 _Your new girl?_ Feyre tried not to think about those words too much as Rhys opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring furiously after Mor, who was already gone. “Maybe we should go to lunch.” He mumbled. “Unless you want to shop for a little.”

“Lunch would be fine,” Feyre felt slightly embarrassed at her own blush. “Do you have a restaurant in mind?”

“I’ll take you to my favorite.” Gone was the flustered boy and here was the familiar cocky grin as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door. “TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT TOMORROW!” Mor shouted after them, though Rhys paid her no heed.

Feyre couldn’t hide her smile as she got back into his car and Rhys slid into the driving seat. He was still red to his ears, and Feyre resisted the urge to tug at his ears just to see if he would swat her hands away. “Have you heard of the Sidra?” Rhys gripped the steering wheel as if his life depended on it as he backed out of the parking space. When Feyre shook her head, Rhys continued. “It’s one of the best restaurants in the city. It’s named after the river in case you didn’t know.”

She guessed it, since she knew the River Sidra ran through Velaris. It was one of the biggest highlights of the city, according to one of her tour guides who had led her to the art studio.

The restaurant rested right next to the sparkling river and Rhys was already at the door, holding it open for Feyre to walk through. She went in, amazed at all the star-shaped lights hanging down from the ceiling at different levels, as if they were sitting in a room full of stars.

“This place is beautiful,” Feyre admitted to the boy next to her as a waitress found them a table to sit at. It was right next to the window, and Feyre admired the strong currents of water that flowed by them. She had to admit that the Rainbow City truly lived up to its name.

A menu was placed in front of her, drawing her attention away from the view. Rhys was already flipping through the menu, chatting amiably with their waitress. He was so relaxed that Feyre couldn’t believe this was the stammering boy that was embarrassed over whatever his cousin had said.

“I’d like the fettucine, please.” Feyre smiled at their waitress when she was asked for her order.

“Good choice,” Rhys grinned. “The pasta is my favorite.”

“Italian food is amazing,” Feyre agreed.

“Glad we’re in agreement.” Rhys laughed a little as he sipped his water. They made idle talk and when their food arrived, Feyre had to hold in her moan of elation at the delicious tasting food. The Sidra certainly knew how to cook their food.

In between bites, Feyre caught Rhys’s eye and realized he had been staring at her. She cocked her head slightly, more curious than angered at his blatant stare. “Are you an aspiring artist?” He finally said when he noticed Feyre’s looks. He was still a bit pink, but Feyre dismissed it as the heat of the restaurant.

Taken aback by the question, Feyre merely nodded and she found herself adding on, even though he hadn’t asked. “I flew to Velaris to meet with one of the art studios.” Feyre explained.

Rhys blinked, his fork half buried in his food. “Did it go well?”

Feyre fought her grimace. “No,” she said slowly, “they rejected my paintings almost immediately.”

An awkward beat of silence filled the air and Feyre wished she had never even mentioned the art studio. But then Rhys just smiled tentatively at her, his eyes darting nervously between his meal and her face. He almost seemed shy. “Do you--can I see your art?”

Feyre was stunned. No one had ever showed any interest in her art before. Most of her friends were into other subjects and had given her art only a cursory glance before moving on. They had only seen her paintings because she had asked them to give their opinions, in which they all had told her they were lovely out of common courtesy. But here was a boy she had just met an hour ago, asking if he could see her work.

His face fell when she didn’t reply right away. “I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable--” He began.

“No!” Feyre shook her head adamantly. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just surprised that you wanted to see my art. No one has asked me that before.” She gave him a small smile and to her delight, he returned it. “I can show them to you when we get back to your car.”

“Perfect!” Rhys took another bite, his dimples showing when he smiled at her again. Feyre ducked her head, pretending to be focused on her lunch to ignore the flutters in her stomach at this boy.

After finishing their lunch and leaving a generous tip for the food, Feyre opened her bags and took out a few of her paintings that she had brought with her to showcase at the studio. She didn’t hesitate as she uncovered them, though there were butterflies in her stomach as she waited for his response. 

She studied his face as he stared at the uncovered paintings. The first one was of the night sky--a beautiful rendition of how the stars swirled together to form a gorgeous landscape that Feyre loved. The second was of two birds soaring together in the skies, one red, one blue. These two were her best pieces, and Feyre watched as his eyes filled with awe and amazement and his mouth opened slightly.

“These...Feyre, these are beautiful.”

When he said this, Feyre knew he meant it. He wasn’t pitying her or trying to make her feel better; there was genuine approval of her paintings and Feyre felt her heart warm at his appreciation for her art. “Thank you,” she said shyly.

“Come on,” Rhys said suddenly, grabbing her hand again. “Put those paintings away. I have to show you something.”

Feyre didn’t quite know what was going to happen, but she obeyed him and tucked her paintings back into the bag before getting back into the car. She had barely shut the door when Rhys was already driving, speeding through the city.

“Where are we going?” She inquired, though the boy just smiled and didn’t reply.

Feyre decided to peek outside the window and enjoy the beautiful day that Velaris was having despite the strong winds and the clouds that covered up the sun. Suddenly, she was glad her flight had been delayed by the oncoming storm and that she had bumped into Rhys at the airport. The day so far had been one of the best ones yet.

After fifteen minutes of driving, Rhys pulled up at a large building. He was at the door in seconds, taking out a key from his pocket. “Is this your house?” Feyre couldn’t help the slight shock that entered her voice. He was certainly rich if he lived here.

“No,” Rhys laughed a little. “But my father owns the building.”

Feyre forgot what she was going to say when she stepped inside and beheld all the paintings on the walls. She was speechless as she drifted around the room, her fingers brushing against the rough canvases. They were all beautiful, ranging from magnificent sunsets to the savage beauty of a storm.

“Where are we?” She turned to see Rhys gazing at her, something unreadable in his violet eyes. They were soft as they recognized her love for this room, these paintings.

“We’re at my father’s art studio,” the boy explained. “He isn’t here to look at your art, but I think you could easily get your work approved to be showcased here. The ones you showed me are just as good--even better--than the ones here already. I don’t know what the other studio was thinking, but when my father comes back...you could ask for a chance.”

Feyre was touched. Rhys had really thought her paintings were that good? She found herself drawing closer to the boy, breathing in his jasmine scent. “I--I’d love to,” she admitted, “but when your father’s flight lands in Velaris, I will already be on a plane returning home.”

Rhys sighed, his hopeful expression crumbling under his disappointment and understandment. “You’re right,” he rubbed at his face with one hand, suddenly looking defeated. “I don’t know why I had thought this would work.”

“No,” Feyre grabbed his hand on an instinct. “Don’t be sorry. I’m thankful that you even think that my work can be displayed in such a prestigious looking studio. I’m grateful you would even consider giving me a chance, but I think I will need a few more years of practice before I can even get any studio to consider me.”

“Nonsense,” Rhys insisted. “Your works are as beautiful as you are.”

She blushed then and Rhys tightened his hand around hers. “Don’t even try to deny it,” he warned, “I’ve been waiting for hours to get to tell you that you are beautiful.”

Feyre looked away quickly. “I--” She dropped his hand. “I’d like to see more of the city if you don’t mind.”

Rhys stepped away, flushing. “Of course. There’s a spot along the Sidra I rather like…”

\---

The day had been beautiful. Feyre was standing at the airport again, having already said goodbye to the boy that taken her everywhere for the day and had let her stay at his house for the night so she wouldn’t have to pay for a hotel room. She had met some of his other friends as well--Cassian, Azriel, and Amren--and had dinner with all of them, including Mor, who had told everyone how successful her opening day had been.

Feyre couldn’t wait to return home to tell her sisters about Velaris and see if one day, they could return so that her sisters could enjoy the beautiful city.

The storms had passed overnight, and Feyre knew that today, she would be getting on the plane to return home. Her one day in the Rainbow City had been over.

“Feyre!”

She turned in surprise, not expecting anyone in the airport to know her by name. She recognized a familiar boy running towards her, something in his hands. “Here,” he gave her a small card that had his father’s name written on it, along with the studio name. “Give this place a call when you get home and schedule an appointment, will you?”

She stared at the card sitting in her palm. “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did,” he insisted, “I want to see your work displayed there one day. And...I want to see you again.”

She looked up into those brilliant violet eyes and knew that she wanted to see him again as well. She had enjoyed every moment of yesterday and felt her heart tug at the thought of leaving him behind.

“I’ll come back one day.” She promised.

“Good.” He breathed.

“Flight 203 will be boarding in five minutes. Please make your way to the boarding gate.”

“I have to go,” Feyre explained as she began to turn away, even though she longed to linger and talk to him. “And you should be heading to your gate to wait for your father.”

“Wait,” Rhys said, grabbing her and spinning her back around. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers and Feyre froze.

His lips were soft and they moved gently against hers and she opened her mouth without even knowing it. His tongue swept in and Feyre groaned slightly as she arched against his touch. She wanted more. She wanted him.

He pulled away, cheeks flaring. A smile tugged at his lips. “You’ll get the rest when you come back for that interview.”

Before she could say anything, Rhys had already turned and was running off. Feyre couldn’t hold back her grin as she gathered her bags and boarded her plane.

She already knew she was going to return.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is called Let Me Be Free!


End file.
